Sentimentos Puros!
by Leticia Uchiha XD
Summary: Nha a historia fala de toda a turma de Inuyasha mas eh mais centralizada pro Inu-kun
1. A Misteriosa Carta

Sentimentos Puros

Capítulo 1 – A misteriosa carta!

A muito tempo atrás, havia um poço em um templo sagrado que podia voltar no tempo. Izayoi uma linda moça de 15 anos foi levada a era feudal por uma mulher centopéia. Ao chegar na era feudal ela avisa um lindo youkai. Seu nome era InuTaisho e ele era um enorme youkai cachorro, aparentava ser muito bondoso e gentil. O jovem youkai salvou Izayoi da terrível mulher centopéia. Ela se assustou inicialmente com a aparência de InuTaisho, mas o jovem youkai percebeu isso e transformou-se na sua forma humana. Izayoi ao vê-lo humano logo se apaixonou por ele. O youkai sentiu o mesmo sentimento pela moça e os dois viraram um casal lindo e apaixonado, mesmo em épocas diferentes.

- Inuyasha!! Anda logo abre essa porta – fala uma moça de cabelos negros, que usava um belo vestido branco enquanto bate na porta

- Calma Kagome!! Faltam duas horas para o filme começar! Não precisa se apressar tanto – responde um jovem homem com cabelos brancos e orelhas de cachorro enquanto abre a porta para a moça

- Mas até chegarmos no cinema demora uns 40 minutos!! Temos pouco tempo Inuyasha! O que você ta fazendo que demora tanto??

- SURPRESA!!! FELIZ ANIVERSARIO KAGOME! – grita Inuyasha e dois amigos.

- AH!!! Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku!! Muito obrigada

- Não foi nada Kagome...mas então já que hoje é seu aniversario de 16 anos você aceitaria ter um filho meu? – fala Miroku um jovem bonito que usa seu cabelo preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo

POFT...POFT tanto Sango quanto Inuyasha dão um soco no coitado do Miroku

- AI!! Essa doeu Sango...

- Hunf você mereceu seu tarado �

- u.u você nunca vai me reconhecer né Sango...fala baixinho

- Huuuuuuummm quem fez esses doces?? – diz Kagome enquanto devora todos os aperitivos ( XDDDD)

- Ah..fui eu Kagome ' sabe como é né...sou a única filha da família tinha que aprender a cozinhar

- Aproveitando a situação...Miroku se ajoelha no chão segurando a mão de Sango Sango...você gostaria de ser minha namorada? Já faz algum tempo que eu queria perguntar isso...eu gosto muito de você Sango...seria capaz de morrer para salvar sua vida...

- muito vermelha ah..Miroku...eu...eu não sabia..que você gostava tanto assim de mim... e pra fala a verdade...eu sempre gostei de você...mas sempre pensei que nunca teria chance...pois você sempre fica paquerando todas as mulheres u.u menos eu...u.u

- Ai que lindoooooooo - - fala Kagome baixinho pro Inuyasha

- Hehehe aquele tarado do Miroku se deu bem – responde Inuyasha enquanto abraça Kagome

- Mas Você aceita...Sango?

- Aceita logo!! – berra Kagome mas percebe que corto o clima e fica quieta atrás do Inuyasha

- É claro...que não � quando você deixar de ser mulherengo e tarado eu posso pensar em aceitar

Inuyasha e Kagome: POFT caem no chão em sincronia

- Mas...Sango..você não falou que também gostava de mim

- Eu não posso me ariscar a namorar um mulherengo e ver ele me traindo com outra u.u

- Eu juro que nunca mais do em cima de nenhuma mulher!!!!!!! Por favor aceita meu pedido...eu imploro

- Bom se você me provar que não é mais mulherengo e que realmente me ama eu aceito

- Ei!! Vamos comemorar??? Afinal o aniversario é da Kagome – fala Inuyasha tentando anima todo mundo (XDD)

Depois que a festa terminou todos foram pras suas casas. Inuyasha não consegue dormir porque estranhamente ele está pensando em seus pais...que morreram salvando a sua vida. Ele decide ver um álbum que tinha fotos dos seus pais e quando ele termina de ver o álbum um estranho envelope cai. Ele pega o envelope e vê que está escrito o seguinte na parte da frente: "Para o nosso querido filho Inuyasha"

* * *

Ai que emoção u.u essa eh a primeira fic DECENTE que eu escrevo mesmo esse capitulosendo curtinho mas eu jah tenho toda a historia em mente

Queria agradecer a mana Hikari por ter me ajudado com o titulo... e ter me dado o nome da mãe e do pai du Inu-kun v Sentimentos Puros - Junjou na Kanjou - musica de Samurai X que me deu inspiração

acho que deu pra percebe que a historia passa na nossa epoca atual né? espero que sim xD espero que alguem leia e deixei review o espero que gostem jah to fazendo o segundo capitulo -

sayonara o kissus

Sakura Uchiha .


	2. O Poço Lacrado

Sentimentos Puros

Capítulo 2 – O poço lacrado

Depois que a festa terminou todos foram pras suas casas. Inuyasha não consegue dormir porque estranhamente ele está pensando em seus pais...que morreram salvando a sua vida. Ele decide ver um álbum que tinha fotos dos seus pais e quando ele termina de ver o álbum um estranho envelope cai. Ele pega o envelope e vê que está escrito o seguinte na parte da frente: "Para o nosso querido filho Inuyasha"

Inuyasha pega o envelope e quando está prestes a abrir o telefone toca. Já era 23:30 e ele estranhou uma ligação a essa hora da noite mas foi atender..podia ser uma emergência.

- Alo?

- Oi, Inuyasha?

- Sim é ele

- Meu nome é Kikyou, você nunca deve ter me notado mas eu estudo no mesmo colégio que você...estou em outra sala...

- Ahn...o que você quer comigo?

- Só queria te avisar que a sua namorada Kagome sofreu um acidente e como eu sou a melhor amiga dela ela mandou eu te avisar

- A kagome..SOFREU UM ACIDENTE????

- Sim, ela ta num hospital perto da minha casa e mandou eu chamar você

- ME DÁ O ENDEREÇO EU JÁ VOU AI!

- O hospital é bem pequeno fica do outro lado da cidade perto de um mercadinho eu não sei o nome da rua

- EU ME ACHO FALA PRA KAGOME QUE EU JÁ ESTOU INDO desliga o telefone

Bem distante da casa de Inuyasha

- HAHAHA ele caiu direitinho mestre...espero que ele ache o poço lacrado

- Ele vai achar sim minha querida Kikyou – a estranha criatura tem uma aparência sombria e começa a mexer nos longos cabelos longos da Kikyou

Na casa de Inuyasha

- POTZ ESPERO QUE A KAGOME ESTEJA BEM

Inuyasha corre desesperadamente pela cidade a procura do hospital e acidentalmente para no meio da rua e um carro passa atropelando o Inu-kun.

Kagome no outro dia fica sabendo que Inuyasha está no hospital e vai correndo vê-lo mas antes avisa Sango e Miroku que acompanham a moça. Quando eles entram no hospital, Inuyasha está berrando e gritando com o gerente pois lá não tinha macarrão instantâneo (�)

Kagome no mesmo segundo que vê Inuyasha corre e o abraça forte. A moça não se conteve e chora em cima do Inu-kun. Meio sem jeito, Inuyasha acolhe a moça fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça. Kagome para de chorar e beija Inuyasha e ele começa a beijá-la também.

- Eu fiquei preocupada Inuyasha...

- Uma tal de Kikyou falou que você tinha sofrido um acidente eu desesperado procurei o hospital em que ela falou que você tava e eu sofri o acidende...mas perai??? Você ta bem??

- Sim o.o eu não conheço nenhuma Kikyou...nem sofri nenhum acidente

- Então foi um trote de mal gosto – fala Miroku

- Pode ser...mas que bom que você está bem Kagome

- Senhor Inuyasha por favor venha aqui um instante – fala o médico que cuidou do Inu-kun o.o

- Nós podemos ir junto senhor médico? – pergunta Kagome

- Claro eu serei bem breve...bom Inuyasha você foi atropelado e ontem a noite estava em estado critico, porem hoje de manha você já estava em perfeito estado...isso é muito estranho...nunca havia acontecido antes...você saberia porque isso aconteceu?

- Não o.o isso é novidade até pra mim

- Então está certo, você já pode ir para casa

Chegando em casa, Inuyasha pega a carta que ele achará e finalmente cria coragem para abri-la. Sua mãe havia escrito, reconheceu a letra, pois ela era uma grande escritora e tinha escrito uma poesia para ele quando ele era menor então ele começou a ler:

" Querido filho, provavelmente quando você achar essa carta nem eu nem seu pai estaremos vivos. Filho nós queríamos ter tido a oportunidade de contar a nossa historia, a nossa vida para você mais isso não foi possível. Queremos revelar um pequeno segredo, há um poço lacrado em um dos templos na cidade. Se você achá-lo simplesmente tire o lacre e entre no poço. Você irá para a era medieval. Foi lá que conheci seu pai, foi lá que você nasceu. Pois é seu irmão mais velho Sesshoumaru mora lá. Ele é seu meio irmão...ele é filho do seu pai. Ele sabe toda a nossa historia, pois eu crio ele junto com você. Você não vai se lembrar dele mas ele vai com certeza lembrar de você. Vá até ele e pergunte tudo que quiser. Seja feliz.

Assinado

Mamãe e Papai"

Inuyasha não consegue falar. Ele somente chora. E chora. Não consegue acreditar, ele tem um meio irmão, ele vai pela primeira vez na vida saber quem são seus pais. Ele liga para Kagome, Sango e Miroku e conta tudo. Então a turma decide ir em todos os templos a procura de um poço lacrado.

Passam o dia todo procurando mas não acham nada. Kagome convida todos para dormir na sua casa. Como a casa era um antigo templo medieval ela é enorme e tem vários quartos. Todos aceitam. Depois de jantarem na casa de Kagome todos vão ver tv...estava passando o anime Naruto (ah não resisti XDDDDDDDDDD) e todos eram fã. Inuyasha sai da sala, mas só Kagome percebe e vai atrás dele.

- Ei Inuyasha porque você ta aqui sozinho?

- Nada não Kagome...eu quero achar logo esse poço lacrado mas ele não aparece...eu queria mesmo conhecer meu irmão...

- Ah não fica assim...tudo vai dar certo...amanha nós achamos o poço

- Obrigada Kagome...você tem me ajudado tanto..

- Ah..não é nenhum problema ajudar a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo

- corado Kagome...você me ama?

- ah..er...sim u.u

- Humm...

- Ai Inuyasha não tortura! Você também me ama não é?

- Er.. humf você já sabe né �

- Ei Inuyasha...porque você não adimite que gosta de mim?

- Você quer que eu faça o que? Grite pro mundo que eu te amo?

- Quero -

- �'' lá vai então...KAGOMEEEEEEEEE EU TE AMOOOO!!!

- Você fez mesmo O.O...nossa

- Não era pra faze?

- Era sim

Na sala vendo Naruto

- Ei esse não foi o Inuyasha gritando "Kagom eu te amo?" – pergunta Miroku pra todo mundo

- Acho que sim - ai que romântico – responde Sango

- Então se eu fizer isso você aceitaria namorar comigo?

-� não precisa faze tanto...mas se você quiser pode

- Eu faria qualquer coisa pra você me aceitar u.u

Lá fora

- Ei Inuyasha acho bom a gente entrar ta ficando muito frio

- Sim claro

Os dois entram na casa e todo mundo vai dormir. Kagome decide dormir num quarto junto com todos os amigos. Todos estão dormindo e Miroku se acorda de repente e vai para fora. Estranhamente Sango acorda também e encontra Miroku sentado olhando as estrelas lá fora.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Sango?

- Nada...acordei agora e não consegui mais dormir...posso olhar as estrelas com você?

- Ah..claro...mas assim eu nem vou olhar para as estrelas..

- Porque??

- Porque seu brilho é maior que de todas as estrelas que estão nesse céu

- corada ah muito obrigada Miroku mas também não exagera né...

- Que nada..é só a verdade chega perto da Sango e a acolhe perto dele (obs: ele tah com a mão no ombro da Sango o eee xD)

- Ah..Miroku sobre seu pedido...

- Não precisa responder... corta a Sango xD

- Mas eu vou...depois do que aconteceu agora...eu vou aceitar (vivaaa o solta fogos XDDD Sakura baka � continua a historia u.u)

- Mesmo? Ótimo!! Sango eu te amo

- É eu também

Finalmente os dois vão dormir. No dia seguinte todos estão tomando café da manha quando Kagome fala sobre o poço com seu avô.

- Bom..muitos templos tem...inclusive o nosso

todos: O.O''''

* * *

Nossa o Capítulo 2 no mesmo dia do um xD mesmo que o dois esculaxo o um xD espero que gostem da minha fan fic o espero sempre ter inspiração pra escreve nela ''

Kissus


End file.
